Lessons
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Jordan teaches Molly,Eva how to shoot a gun. OneShot


AN: Taking a break from Flame and doing a short side story. Same timeline as Flame, based when she is still a racer.

**Little Lessons**

Eva dropped her bags on the floor as she entered the apartment. From the looks of it her partner waited up for her again. That plan was almost never effective. Sleeping on the couch Jordan snuggled his pillow in a cute childish like manner. As for his blanket, it was twisted up between his legs and there was no way Eva was going to mess with that.

Tip toeing over to Jordan she turned off the standing lamp in the living room. After the great race the two remained partners like always. At 18 Eva, or she should say Molly, was one of the best racers with the most promise. Her manager Rick Thunderbolt and Don Wei made sure of that. It was a crazy sort of life but an enjoyable one.

Jordan and her lived in a small two bedroom apartment located near the Wei building. Earth had become one unit, there was no more separate world powers, but just one power. Eva had the displeasure of meeting said leader that night.

There was one word Eva would pin to a guy like that, Shady and distrustful.

"Mmmaaaammaa…" Jordan snuggled the pillow closer.

A shake of her head Eva headed towards her room.

Mornings were never easy for Jordan, more so when the wake up call came from Rick. The retired pilot found different methods of waking the young gunner up. Here Eva would list them for you, Water, ice, Ice water, hot water, alarm in the ear, shoving him off the bed, dropping whatever in his hands on him, and lately the personal favorite of Rick's the fog horn. Eva was starting to wonder if Rick was a true sadist behind that smile, or he was just getting back at Jordan for all those lost dates.

"AAAAAAAAAAH I'M UP I'M UP!" Jumping upward Jordan landed face first into the floor.

"Good then, Eva." Rick gave his little mouse a curt nod and smile. "Don says you got the day off, something about the gun range?"

"Yeah Jordan said he would teach me how to shoot."

Sticking his hand up in the air, he waved it slightly back and forth, "I did?" Jordan pointed his index finger upward, "when?"

"Before we left for that race on Ansinan. Remember? We couldn't take you since it didn't need a gunner, and you said you would teach me." Eva cracked an egg on the counter and started to make breakfast.

"was I drunk?"

'Very." Rick added all too smugly.

Groaning Jordan pushed himself upward, "well if Mr. Wei gave you the day off he must think its important….it's just…"

Eva turned to him a butcher knife in hand, "It's just what?"

"Nothing! I will go shower!" Darting from the room he missed the amuse look on Rick's face.

"You aren't using that knife at all are you little mouse?"

"Oh this? I was just putting it away because someone didn't do it last night." A shrug of the shoulders later Eva was back to cooking a breakfast for three.

---

Around noon Jordan took Eva to the shooting range. A little on edge Jordan thought to start her on the simple more 'girl' guns.

Eva's red eyes darted from hers to his. "Why do I get the small one?"

"because…"

"Don't you dare say it's because I am a girl."

"Well.."

"give it to me." Holding out her hand Eva took Jordan's and promptly gave him the 'girl' gun.

"Okay so how do I work this thing?" Eva looked at it with semi curiosity.

Sighing to himself he set down his gun and stood behind her. Jordan ignored the feeling of her and the strong smell of her shampoo. You would think that after all these years he would get use to this. Yelling so she could hear him over the head sets Jordan gave the intrusions "Alright, put your hands like this. Make sure your thumb is to the side, when it comes back you don't want to be missing the tips of them. Okay aim….that's it." Slowly he moved his own hands and she pulled the trigger. He watched as her muscles flexed but took the blunt of the power.

She was strong

And it made her even scarier.

By the end of the day her arms were swore but it was a good lesson. "We should do this some other time!"

All the poor gun man could do was nod. Not only could she handle the high caliber stuff but she had great aim. Not as good as his might he add, but good. He felt sorry for anyone that game up against her in a gun fight.

Actually he felt more sorry for himself…she could not use a gun and he kept plenty of them around the house.

He was a doomed man.


End file.
